Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic compound. More particularly, the present invention relates to an organic compound capable of reducing a driving voltage of an organic light emitting diode by an excellent charge transporting property, and the organic light emitting diode and the organic light emitting display device including the organic compound.
Discussion of the Related Art
As recent requirements of a flat panel display device having a small occupied area have increased, an organic light emitting display (OLED) device including an organic light emitting diode have been developed. The OLED device may be referred to as an organic electroluminescent device (OELD).
The organic light emitting diode emits light by injecting electrons from a cathode as an electron injection electrode and holes from an anode as a hole injection electrode into an emitting material layer (EML), combining the electrons with the holes, generating an exciton, and transforming the exciton from an excited state to a ground state. A flexible substrate, for example, a plastic substrate, can be used as a base substrate where elements are formed. The OLED device can be operated at a voltage (e.g., 10V or below) lower than a voltage required to operate other display devices. Moreover, the OLED device has an excellent color purity.
An organic emitting layer of the OLED device may have a single-layered structure of an emitting material layer (EML). Alternatively, to improve an emitting efficiency, the organic emitting layer may have a multi-layered structure. For example, the organic emitting layer may include a hole injection layer (HIL), a hole transporting layer (HTL), the EML, an electron transporting layer (ETL) and an electron injection layer (EIL).
To further improve the property or characteristic of the organic light emitting diode, a white emitting diode including at least two stacks is introduced. It may be referred to as a tandem structure organic light emitting diode. The tandem structure organic light emitting diode includes a charge generation layer (CGL) between adjacent stacks.
The organic materials used for the organic light emitting diode may be classified into an emitting material and a charge transporting material. In addition, the charge transporting material may be classified into a hole injection material, a hole transporting material, an electron transporting material and an electron injection material. Since high driving voltage and high current density in the organic light emitting diode may provide strong stress on the organic materials, there are bad effect on the stability and the lifetime.
The research for increasing the efficiency of the organic light emitting diode and reducing the power consumption of the organic light emitting diode by controlling an energy level of the charge transporting layer and/or the charge injection layer has been carried out. For example, Korean Patent Publication No. 2015-0026463 discloses the lifetime of the organic light emitting diode may be improved by using a charge transporting material having a vinyl end-group to decrease thermal degradation and prevent a pixel contraction.
However, a charge transporting material being capable of improving the current density, the lifetime and the emitting efficiency and decreasing the driving voltage and the stress to the organic light emitting diode is still required.